1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fireplace accessories, and more particularly to a combination fireplace screen and insert which improves the heating properties of a fireplace which is useable with a wide range of fireplace sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With recent increases in the prices of fuels such as heating oil and natural gas, a great deal of emphasis has been placed on heating homes by means of wood burning fireplaces. However, as is well known, the use of a fireplace alone can result in the loss of heated air from the house because of the strong draft flowing up the chimney.
In an effort to increase the efficiency of fireplaces, fireplace inserts have been used. These devices generally comprise a rather large metal box which sits partially within the fireplace and extends into the room in which the fireplace is situated. Wood is burned within the large metal box, which has an opening to the chimney. While such inserts have been designed to emote a certain rustic charm, they are not appropriate for use in all situations, for example in a fireplace located in a formal living room. Furthermore, in operation, the large metal box tends to become extremely hot, which can be very hazardous if small children are present.